As is commonly known all television receivers ordinarily have a cabinet which, when placed upon a horizontal supporting surface, such as a tabletop or the like, orients the picture tube so that the images on the picture tube are upright. Some attempts have been made to tilt the TV about a horizontal axis through the sides of the TV such as when the TV is mounted at a given height above the floor, such as near the ceiling, so that one resting or reclining in bed can look upwardly toward the ceiling and the picture tube will be at a downwardly inclined position permitting the viewing of the picture while sitting up in bed or lying on the back. In all of the foregoing situations, the person viewing the television screen must have his head substantially upright to assure the proper frame of reference in viewing the images on the picture tube. Otherwise, the viewer's frame of reference is distorted and the viewer cannot enjoy the TV program.
Many times, bed-ridden people must lie on their sides to alleviate a pain or other bodily discomfort. In doing so, they cannot easily move their heads to upright positions so as to be able to view a picture tube of a TV. Even when doing this, holding their head angularly disposed relative to the body causes cramps, aches and other discomforts which causes the viewers to limit their viewing time. A need, therefore, exists for structure for orienting a TV so that a person lying on his side can view a television screen yet the images will be upright to him and he can enjoy TV programs associated with the images to a much greater degree.